1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a walking stick and a walking assistance device that aid stable walking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the recent aging of the population, the prevention of falling due to reduced walking function is becoming an important issue. Means of compensating for reduced walking function include devices such as handrails, walking sticks (hereinafter also simply called sticks), wheelchairs, and walking aids that provide mechanical support, depending on the degree of support and intended purpose.
The stick is the most common walking aid used by users who are able to walk independently but are still at risk of falling. A stick has an advantageous effect of providing balance while walking to keep the user from falling.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-102526 is an example of technology of the related art that uses a stick to provide walking assistance. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-102526 discloses a stick with a built-in light. When a user walks down a road at night holding the stick according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-102526, the light built into the stick illuminates the way and the ground at the user's feet, thereby enabling the user to walk with the stick without needing to hold a flashlight separate from the stick.